This invention relates to secondary securing arrangements for ensuring the retention of a spigot mounted component in the event of loss of primary securing means.
In certain applications, for example the pivotal attachment of an aircraft wing flap to its supporting carriage, loss of primary securing means for whatever reason, may have catastrophic results. As a consequence there is a requirement for secondary securing means which is effective in maintaining the in-service integrity of a flight system but which is lightweight and compact. It is the object of the present invention to provide such an arrangement.